Zoids: Human and Organoid war
by Chipmonk328
Summary: A very complex story. It bridges the gap between Guardian Force and New Century Zero.The Neo Republic soon seperates back into Gugylos and Helic after a few mysterious attacks change everything. The star Is Rain and he faces a new kind of war....
1. Prolouge

The Human and Organoid war

By Chipmonk328

Prologue: What started it all

Far out on the planet called Zi, there exists enormous mechanical animal based life forms called Zoids. They can reach enormous sizes. They can range from about 6 feet tall to a whopping 60 feet tall. On average they are usually about 25 feet tall. Their have been humans piloting the bigger Zoids, who were at war with one another for several Years. The war had many things come to fruition. The two sides were known as the Helic Republic and the Guyglos Empire. The war, however, has been over for much longer than 100 years. Thanks to a group known as the Guardian Force, the ones that had been disturbing the peace had been subdued. It would take to long to explain most of those events, but let us suffice to say it was a major conflict. Peace had finally filled the land. But, unfortunately this was far from the end. In fact, it was only the beginning of a far grander adventure. The Helic Republic and the Guyglos Empire decided that in order to keep the peace , and end any more conflicts, they should jointly become one, grand Republic. The west Republic was owned by the Helic forces. Guyglos owned the east Republic. They jointly decided to name this One Grand Republic, The Neo-Republic. But this alliance did not last for long. It all started with a parade…

The little boy smiled. It was going to be 2nd year anniversary of the Neo-Republic. The boy was excited. He had Blue hair, which was very messy, and he was prepared for the best day of his life. His name was Rain Stonedestroyer. He Became 13 only a few months ago, and when you turn 13, you are allowed to get in the front row of the crowd. Rain was also excited because He'd get to see his Brother, Clark. Clark was in the military and was going to be in the Parade! Rain shouted with glee," Today, I'm gonna try to Impress my brother!" The boy in the bunk bed below Rain growled. He punched the bottom of the top bunk, "Quiet Rain! I'm trying to sleep in today!" The voice belonged to 15-year-old Drake Stonedestroyer. He had the same birthday as his brother... only 2 years difference. Rain laughed, "Come on Drake. That's no fun! Get up! Get up!" Drake growled," Alright! Alright! I'm up!" he gave his younger brother a nuggie. Rain ran into the next room," I call the bathroom first!" Drake started to protest, but Rain was already in there taking a shower. Rain and Drake lived with their mother. Their father had left them when they were little. They once had tried to ask their mother about it, but when they did she would get angry and tell them to leave it alone.

Meanwhile Rain was in the shower. The hot water felt good on Rain. He was going to need to look his best for his Brother Clark. Clark was 18. He had Brown hair and had eyes that made any woman weak in the knees. Drake had always been jealous of Clark. To Rain, Clark was his hero, his role model. After supper their mom kissed them on the cheek and said," I'll join you in a minute I Have to finish with my hair." They nodded a sprinted for the Parade. It was being held down the street this year. It was located right in the heart of the Helic Capital. As they got to the parade they watch as the enormous Zoids began to parade. Rain looked up," wow!" It was a Zoid with blue paint and an orange cockpit. It was a Liger based Zoid. It was called the Shield Liger. They all were Shield Ligers.

Their mother came up and saw it too. "Look! Look! My sons, its your brothers Liger!" Indeed, she pointed at one that had Red Markings on it. Clark had gained them from going up the Ranks. Rain grinned. Then a Blinding Light filled the Parade. Suddenly there was panic everywhere. Screams were filling the streets. Drake grabbed Rains hand and said," Come on! We need to get out of here!" Rain cried," I'm scared! I can't feel my feet!" Drake turned to him," Look, those were Guyglos Zoids! If they reach us we will end up just like her!" Rain was puzzled," Like who?" Drake went silent," Don't look behind you." Rain was curious and turned around. There on the ground laid their mother. She was dead! Drake," that blinding Light was a Vulcan shock cannon firing at us! I got us away from it, but mom wasn't so lucky. Come on Rain! We have to get out of here!" Rain was in shock. He held his brothers hand and went through the crowd. Drake pushed through the crowd. Rain watched as left and right he saw People, Including his close Friends and neighbors, being killed left and right.

Meanwhile Clark was in his Shield Liger Fighting desperately to protect the Capital. He yelled," Traitors! Why would Guyglos betray our treaties? We had peace!" 3 Giant Red Zoids, about the same size as the Shield ligers, appeared. They were Saber toothed cat type Zoids. They were called Saber Tigers. Clark fought them. He shot them and the first two were out. The third one went to the Capital building and shot down the Helic Statue of Honor. The solider yelled," We, The Grand Guyglos Empire, Declare war on the Republic!" Indeed, the saber tiger was a special custom built one, meant for the high-ranking Guyglos officials. It even bored the Empire's symbol. The Shield liger used its shields and pushed the Saber Tiger into the air. Clark shot the Zoid until it exploded. He sighed," that's all of them." He looked around and saw the carnage that had taken place. There were buildings demolished. People's dead corpses everywhere. Clark yelled," Why?!!!!!!!" it echoed into the night.

While the Helic team had one it was at too great a price. Clark was given badges of honor and bravery in combat.

Over the years, Helic decided to be prepared. So behind the scenes, they that they should begin work on something to replace the Shield liger. They improved the design little by little. They tested it, but it still wasn't strong enough. They decided however, that it was better than nothing so they made many and had them painted tan. They called It the Desert Liger. Then the very next month they decided to do research and find out if they could emulate some of the Zoids that the Guardian Force had used. They Learned of one called Van Flyheight. He had piloted a special Liger Type Zoid. It was blue, Like the Shield liger, but had blades on either end. It had White tips. It had been called the Blade Liger. They immediately looked up all information they could in the database for information on the Blade Liger. They were unable to fully emulate the design. They made it look identical to the old one. But they were Unable to give it the same amount of strength. They were, however, able to give it a far Greater Top Speed and acceleration than the Original Blade Liger. They called it, The Blade Liger Mk II They began mass producing them for high Ranking officials. In the meantime, they decided to have negotiations with Guyglos to help settle this peacefully. They sent the old Shield Ligers as security. They didn't want Guyglos to know they had made any new Zoids yet.

The negotiations went poorly when a few angry Republican Citizens... with soldiers among them, Attacked the Meeting inside Desert Ligers. Guyglos was Outraged and fought back. Both representatives eventually died as a result. And so, due to misunderstanding after Miss-under standing, war broke out between Helic and the now Reformed Guyglos Empire. The alliance was now officially off. Because the Empire was being overwhelmed by the Helic Forces they needed a way to counter the Blade Liger Mk II's. So they did Research to attempt to find what the biggest threat to the Guardian Force was. They learned about a Zoid called The Geno Saurer. It had been piloted by a Zoid pilot legend, Raven. They made it their highest Priority to learn all about this Zoid. Soon they learned it was a tyrannosaur type Zoid. It was black and purple. It was supposedly a big Rival to the Blade Liger in the past. This was exactly what they felt they had been looking for. It even used a weapon feared by many, The Charged Particle Cannon. They managed to make 5 of them. They would've made more, but the process was time consuming. They launched the 5 into battle. They were outnumbered, and easily overwhelmed by the Blade Liger Mk II's. They immediately came up with a much Faster and stronger version of the Geno Saurer. It was dubbed the Geno Saurer Mk II. They soon realized they had created a monster. Its power was too much to control. But before they could do anything, the prototype was stolen. They did an investigation and were shocked to discover who had caused it. They immediately held a cease fire treaty and planned a meeting with the Republic. The Republic agreed and sent a Representative.

The Guyglos Rep told of a group of loyal Imperial leaders who, when the Neo Republic had formed, disbanded. They had no plans of unfair tactics at first. They were, however, openly outraged at the Empire's, as they called it, "defeat". So therefore, that group began expanding its reach until it became a country of its own. They formed the Zenevas Empire. It was, in fact, THEM who had attacked the Helic capital. Their plan had been simple, they hoped that the Helic and Guyglos forces would kill one another, leaving them both weak. Then Zenevas would take over. They also were the ones who had stolen the Prototype, apparently. So finally, the Republic and Guyglos agreed to form an Alliance to defeat Zenevas. It was an uneasy alliance for people had lost family on both sides, and therefore held grudges against one another. Enter Rain Stonedestroyer. The War between Helic and Guyglos, which had lasted for 5 years, had been over. Rain is now 18 and pilots a Blade Liger Mk II. He is a republic Sergeant in a group of 50 who are marching and headed into war on Zenevas…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the war takes its toll: Rains First Battle.

The days seem to never get any shorter, thought Rain. He had been on a march with the other 49 troops for weeks... It felt like much longer. He had only gained the rank of sergeant through training having never been in a real battle before. The troops were mostly privates, piloting modified shield Ligers that were painted tan, called Desert Ligers. Rain piloted a Blade liger Mk II. Only ranking officers piloted those. The commander of the group piloted a Mk III Blade Liger it was white and red insisted of the standard blue. All Mk III's were. It was a Zoid only given to VERY high ranking officials. Only the 2nd and 1st in command (in their group) had them. Rains full name, including his rank was Sergeant Rain Lincolon Stonedestroyer. Every day went on and on. The weeks felt like so much longer. He was marching with his troops in rows, through the barren desert. If they got lucky, on occasion they would see hills with grass nearby. They would sometimes make camp at those places. There had been one attack a year ago… It had changed Rain's life forever. His brother Clark, piloting a Blade Liger Mk III, was one of the best in the fleet. Republic soldiers looked up to him as a hero of the war. One day during an intense battle he had been killed by a mysterious Zoid. It was of Liger type, but was all black. The Zoid vanished just as soon as it had appeared. He was given a very big funeral. The fact that Clark had died meant that Rain and his brother Drake were now orphans. Drake left soon thereafter. He claimed he had to "find himself." Rain thought of Clarks mangled and mutilated body…he wept. One of the privates heard him. "Sir? Are you alright?" "I'm fine. Just reminiscing. "He continued deep in thought. He thought of all the times his brother would come to visit. He'd always leave sooner than expected. Rain rarely saw Clark. He barely even knew him. He remembers when he was little he was raised by Clark, but since the war he and drake had to take care of themselves: Rain was getting rather bored, though. He just marched too much. He hated it. He wanted to finally have the chance to avenge Clark's death. He sighed. He also thought about how hot it was. It was bad enough that during battle it required muscle to pilot the Zoids, but with such intense heat, it was almost too much to bear.

"AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" a piercing scream filled the enter com. In a great purple light Rain saw the 2nd in command's, Zoid disintegrated. "It's a ch…ch…charged particle cannon!!! That's insane!!..." Rain overheard this on the intercom. Rain then realized the one had said that had been hit by the blast as well. "What could cause such an attack as that?" He thought. Then he saw an army of saber tigers. The Ligers were about to get out of formation when, half of them were wiped out by another C.P. cannon blast. Rain was shocked! Such Senseless Destruction! The commander was in awe. So much so, he didn't notice a saber tiger behind him. Rain," Behind you sir!" He cut the Saber Tiger in half. The Commander sighed," Thank you Sergeant." Rain grinned," Any time sir." The commander nodded. "Attack!!!" he yelled. The battle had started. Rain used his Zoids blades to immobilize the enemy Zoids with extreme accuracy. "This is too easy," he said," something's not right. There is just no way could that be Saber Tigers that cause such an immense attack!" The Commander nodded," I agree Sergeant." Rain set his boosters forward to finish up the remaining Saber Tigers. In no time flat the Helic forces seemingly won the battle. Rain didn't get it. "This HAS to be a trap", he thought. Indeed, the very next thing that happened was another CPC Blast. It destroyed five more Desert Ligers. The Remaining soldiers were terrified. Then suddenly they caught a glimpse of a Tyrannosaur type Zoid, Painted Black and Red (to make a different coloration than the other 5 GS), Boosting forward in an instant. It was the Geno Saurer Mk II! It went over to the first Desert Liger and bit its head clean off. He glided with the boosters over to the next one and then used his claws to electrocute it. The next he stuck his claws into the Desert Liger and ripped it open. It then pulled out the Zoid Core, which is like the Zoids' Heart and Brain, and it proceeded to crush the core. The Remaining Desert Ligers were slaughtered as well. A couple were shot down by the Pulse Laser Cannon.

It then proceeded to fire apon Rain! Rain dodged the shots but once he was grabbed by the Geno Saurer's Claws! He was being pulled from the extended Cords connected to the claws of the Geno Saurer. The Geno Saurer Mk II than proceeded to raise its foot and stomped continuously on the Blade Liger Mk II. Then Suddenly the Commander inside his Blade Liger Mk III slammed into the Geno Saurer forcing it to move away from Rain's Zoid.

"You alright Rain?"

"Yes sir. Wait a sec, how do you know my name?"

"Your brother and I-"

The Geno Saurer Slammed into the Blade Liger Mk III sending it flying backward. "We're not finished Yet, Rain." The Voice from inside the Geno Saurer Mk II grinned. Rain," What the-?! Is that you Drake?!"

Drake grinned," So glad you could remember me dear brother." Rain shouted," WHY?! What's your reason for Joining Zenevas?!!" Tears trickled down his now sweaty body. "You know that Liger Was a Zenevas Zoid! They killed our brother Drake! But, you joined anyways?! How can you betray my trust like this?!" Drake smiled and laughed," You FOOL. Don't you get it?! I'll spell it out for you so even a pea brain such as yourself can understand!! Zoids are MADE for combat! The only way that this war will continue is if the Zenevas Continues to fight for dominance. Therefore, I am merely giving the Zoids what they want. The fact you beat my Men is admirable, however. I would have eventually anyways."

"What?! Don't you care about your comrades?!"

"Comrades?! No such thing. They, as all things, are expendable. No need for such weaklings to be under me! Besides very soon, I shall overthrow the Zenevas Emperor and Rule Zenevas as its new Supreme Leader! Jon me dear brother! Together we can overthrow the Emperor! We can rule it all together as brothers!"

Rain was enraged!

"Drake, you are mad!"

"No. I am wise. You are the Idiot who obviously doesn't understand fate! Silly baka! (Idiot) You were destined to join me! We both know of your love of Zoids! And How you always wanted to become a great Zoid Pilot!! You will live out your dreams to the fullest if you join my cause!

Rain was disgusted.

"Drake, go to hell!"

"I am very sorry that you feel that way. I suppose then I have no other choice but to kill you right now then."

Rain was still not understanding the situation he was in.

"Why?! Drake You know you can't kill your own brother!!"

Drake Laughed," Watch me!

He prepared his CP. Cannon. Rain was thrown aback.

"So! It was YOU who did that wasn't it?! Psh! Figures!"

"Yes I did. Dear brother, have you ever Played Chicken before? Let's play!"

Rain closed his eyes. But heard something and opened them. It was The Mk III! It ran forward and fired its Blade's cannon at the GS Mk II and the system on the GS overheated.

"Dang! I'll be back dear brother! This is far from over! I WILL finish this!"

He fired a flare and Vanished. Rain was shocked. He nearly died to his own Brother! At the same time, he was thankful.

"That's twice you saved me Commander!"

"Yeah, You owe me one."

"One, sir?"

"Yes Rain. The first one was to repay you for saving me from that Saber Tiger Earlier."

Rain blushed. Then he remembered something.

"How are we going to get back sir? Its only the two of us left?"

The commander Grinned," Don't worry about that, I radioed one of my best men, his name is stone, and he is sending a team to help see us home. But more importantly, I have an announcement I'd like to make." "To who?" thought Rain," I mean we're the only two people here." The commander seemed to have read his mind and smiled," This is necessary. Rain, For Valor in battle, and going beyond the call of duty, I hereby promote you, under such emergency circumstances, to second in command.. Come into my cockpit. Your Zoid is dead. Don't worry. You'll be receiving a Mk III now. Of course-"

Rain interrupted," Please excuse me sir, but while I accept the Rank, forgive me for this, I just want another Blade Liger Mk II. The strength is greater on the Mk III's but I Prefer the speed."

"So you noticed the Mk III sacrificed speed for strength? To know a Zoids' Limitations, you are truly a good pilot. I look Forward to the next time we have a mission together."

"Thank you sir. I hope I live up to your expectations. However, I would like to have a moment of silence for our comrades, who gave their lives today. May they be never forgotten."

"I know, son, I know."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Undercover work: Stones Anger!

They finally finished the body count the other day, only 3 pilots other than Rain and the Commander, had survived. Their names were Wedge Grigg, Biggs Darklight, and Stone.

Wedge had been shot by the pulse lasers. He had immediately went unconscious. He had regretted his weakness. For you see Wedge, while he was only a Private, was known for his maturity and intelligence that was well beyond his years. Luckily, he and his Zoid managed to survive with little damage. Biggs had been shot and played possum out of fear for his life. Stone, well he would have been their but he had been called to another mission. Luckily it was he who was called by the Commander to help Rescue them. He had just rejoined the group. Stone Gained Rain's former Rank, while Rain went up a rank.

They are now at a small military base that is unknown to the Zenevas forces. There was a private briefing being held. Stone was in their with the commander during the briefing. Stone had black long hair, and obviously worked out a lot. He had the muscles to prove it. He still wasn't the best looker either though, he wore a bandanna around his face on occasion. He wore it because back at his home village it was a sign of honor. When Stone had learned of Rain's promotion, he was outraged! He was tired of being underestimated.

"Why does this N00b, Rain what's-his-face, get such an honor? I've been in many battles! He's only got one he can call his own! And Yet, You promoted him to the Very Rank I should have received a very long time ago!"

The commander Grinned," His last name is Stonedestroyer."

"Stonedestroyer? You don't mean-"

"Yes I do."

"Well so shockin what?! I don't care if he's the President of the Republic, he didn't deserve that rank he received!"

The commander got serious and was very stern.

"Stone! Be silent! You had your chance! However, you rarely follow orders! Not to mention you are far too rash! You as leader?! Ha! You get us all killed! Yes, you may be skilled as a Zoid Pilot, but you have caused so much frustration with your superiors, that your lucky I accepted you when no one else would! Don't you ever forget that!"

"You don't have to remind me, sir!"

"Yes I do! You might as well be pound scum for all I care! You will continue to hear me remind you until you get it through that thick skulled head of yours!"

Stone Growled and mumbled under his breath.

The commander sighed. "Look Stone, This is your last chance to redeem yourself. I'm sending you under Rain's Command-"

"Who did you just say?!"

"I did not stutter."

Talk about adding insult to injury! Stone already could not stand Rain, and now he had to take orders from him! There was no way he could do this!

"Sir, with all due respect, he is inferior to me!"

"Shut up! I am not yet finished. As I was saying, Under Rain's command the two of you will be going undercover as Zenevas Soldiers to discover what they are up to. Do NOT under any circumstances, blow Rains cover!"

Rain, who had been listening at the couch the whole time got up and went to have a word.

"Sir, I apologize for this, but I'm not adequate for this job. I am very sorry to tell you this but, my brother Drake piloted that Zoid we had fought."

Stone" what Zoid is that?"

The commander shushed him," be quiet stone!" He returned his attention to Rain." Now, there is no need to be sorry. I know that already Rain, I was their and heard the whole thing, Do not despair. You will be far from where he was last located."

Rain sighed," that doesn't make me feel any better..." he thought.

The commander pulled out a small red button on a metal box," However, If you do have problems you can use this."

He tossed it over to Rain. Rain didn't expect it to be so heavy, and he nearly dropped it.

The commander noticed and grinned," not much gets by me. Anyway, I must warn you, while it is a distress signal, Zenevas technology might be able to trace it and find your location. Unfortunately, it is the best that we have."

Rain saluted. Stone sighed "here we go again.", he thought. He saluted as well.

"Dismissed Men!!"

Rain grinned. He was barely 18. He didn't FEEL like a man. Although legally, he was an adult. "Stone, on the other hand, seems to think HE is GOD or something." thought Rain.

As they went into the Hanger to receive their Saber Tigers, they were given Phony IDs. Just when they were about to leave, the commander ran over to them. The commander panted. "There is a last minute Change of plans. It Seems that our intelligence is slightly off. The Zenevas Panzer Division is not looking for teams of 2, but 3. Private Wedge will be joining you. He is a rookie, but his knowledge is top-notch."

Rain grinned," Oh yeah. He was in the battle with-" The he saw wedge. His mouth was completely burned. The skin around his mouth and mainly his lips weren't a pretty sight. He also had the scar that he had gained in the battle against the GS Mk II. Rain had a similar scar from the same battle. Wedge noticed they were staring and put a bandana over his mouth.

Rain found it hard to get himself to speak, but he had to know," What happened?"

The commander replied," He's a little on the quiet side. The burn was from a battle he just came back from."

Rain though to himself," yes I recognize the scar from-" then he spoke ,"But he was just in a battle with us two days ago!"

"I Know. On the way to this base he was attacked by a Black Liger of some sort. We have since given it the Nickname, the Dark Liger. The burns are from that battle however-"

Stone interrupted," You mean to say those wounds are FRESH?! But SIR, he is in no condition to join us! It's an unwise decision."

The Commander put his hand up. "I know. I feel mighty sorry for him. But the call was not mine. His father is one of my superiors. It was HIS idea."

Stone growled and punched the commander. "Stone has a soft spot after all" thought Rain. He and wedge Restrained him. Rain shouted," Knock it off!"

The commander smiled and wiped the blood off his mouth.

"It's alright Rain, I should never have mentioned parents in front of stone."

Stone Growled and to be held tighter.

The Commander looked down and then back up at Stone," Look, I am ginuely sorry Stone, Really I am, It's just I had forgotten. Look, I'll make it up to you alright? That's a good man." He grinned and turned around whistling to himself.

Rain was surprised," The commander never seemed like such an $$ before now, hmm.." he thought to himself.

Later, as they were headed for the Location of their mission, Rain decided he would ask stone about the whole situation. When he did, however Stone sighed," Forget it."

"But…"

"I SAID FORGET IT!"

"Ok! OK!"

Rain looked over at Wedge and wedge shrugged.

They went to enlist into the Panzer Division. They had to take tryouts of sorts first.

They had to defeat another 3-man team. Based on their skills, compared to the performance of the other winners of the various battles 3 would be chosen to join. The others would keep their current Ranks and be dismissed.

Stone shrugged," No problem."

Wedge gave stone a weird look.

Rain Grinned." This will be fun. I just got to remember not to blow our cover," he thought.

They entered the arena. It was simple in design. A lot like the Roman Coliseum.

Not that anyone could remember what that was. That was way back, several centuries ago, when humans lived on Earth. Even now, they only refer to it as: the blue planet. Zi was a very different planet indeed, filled with deserts. They had come to the planet and met with the local Zoidian people. They had added weapons to the Zoids and went at war with one another.

Rain grinned. This would be fun. 3 Saber Tigers on the other side entered. Stone shot at one. Wedge waited. Rain fired his Saber Tigers cannons as well. The Tigers went down. Then, Stone slammed his Zoid's head onto the other Saber Tiger. They met head on. Then Stone swerved around and used his Saber Tigers teeth to pull a cord out of the other Zoid's neck. It worked as an Achilles heel and it was immobilized. Rain shot down the other. The battle had been one. Stone yelled at Wedge," Why'd you just sit there?!!"

Wedge grinned," I knew you could win without my help, so I did not both to waste energy." Rain laughed," That's the same wedge I knew back when we went to the academy!" Wedge gave the thumbs up. The statistics went up, and the 3 of them won by a landslide.

"Welcome to out group"

The voice was very mysterious. It told them to meet him at a base nearby.

Later at that base, The man in command laughed," Good. Good. After some additional training, we shall begin your first mission." Stone growled. Rain decided he'd better ask before Stone did, "What will we need it for?"

" Don't question my authority. Besides, we also have to do a few background checks before we can clear you. Not just anyone gets in the Panzer division. Come on! Don't tell me you thought this would be easy!" The 3 saluted and were dismissed.

Over the course of a few months, they were trained by the best of the best out of the Zenevas army. Though they didn't need it, they had no choice. It was a requirement. Luckily, their phony IDs and false backgrounds checked out perfectly. Now it was time for their undercover work to show fruit. Seemed like things were going off without a hitch.


End file.
